The subject matter described herein relates generally to connectors, and more particularly, to connectors used with an interlock circuit.
Connectors may be used in high voltage applications, such as in hybrid or all-electric automobiles, to transfer relatively high voltage current from a power source to one or more electric loads. For example, connectors may electrically couple a battery with heating elements, control systems, transmissions, and the like, in an automobile. The high voltage current that is transmitted using these connectors may require safeguards to ensure that operators of the automobile and other electronic components in the automobile are not harmed by the current.
Some known high voltage (HV) devices or connectors have interlock circuits that control when current is transmitted from a power source to electric loads. The interlock circuits may be used to ensure that a power supply circuit that includes the power source and the loads is closed prior to transferring the current along or through the circuit. For example, some known devices include a header connector that is mounted to the outside of the device. The header connector may be directly wired to an interlock circuit within the device. The header connector also may include contacts that transfer current through a power supply circuit. A plug connector mates with the header connector to electrically couple the contacts of the interlock circuit. For example, the plug connector may include a conductive shunt that bridges the contacts of the interlock circuit to close the interlock circuit. The plug connector also includes contacts that are joined to electric loads. The contacts of the electric loads mate with the contacts of the power supply circuit in the header assembly to close the power supply circuit. In doing so, the header assembly transfers or receives current to the contacts of the plug connector once the shunt of the plug connector closes the interlock circuit.
But, header connectors are fixed in location. For example, header connectors may only be mounted to the exterior of a device. A need exists for a connector that is not mounted as a header connector and that closes an interlock circuit. Another problem is having numerous connectors to mate with each different HV connector having a high voltage interlock (HVIL) circuit.